


Watching

by entanglednow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Watching

Mal finds River sprawled over the controls, long pale hands stretched out over the buttons, laying over them in a way that's almost protective.

"River, what'cha doing?"

"I'm watching them." She points out at the stars, finger drifting back and forth, as if following patterns of her own devising.

"Oh yeah, and how're you doing that?" Her head tilts until she can look at him from under her goggles.

"They only need to be observed every forty nine point seven seconds."

Mal leans far enough to see if she's smiling. It's hard to tell.

"Well ok then." He settles on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566372) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
